


You Never Draw Me

by deathbyfandom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, seriously obscene amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Enjolras realises Grantaire draws all of les amis but him and gets upset and Combeferre convinces him to talk to Grantaire about it.





	You Never Draw Me

The first time he noticed was when he walked into one of their meetings and found everyone standing around looking at one of Grantaire’s sketches. As he got closer he saw that it was a sketch of the group, he could see Combeferre taking notes with Joly sitting next to him reading over his shoulder, Courfeyrac lying across Marius’ lap, both having a conversation with Cosette, Jehan in the right corner showing Eponine and Bossuet something, and Musichetta and Bahorel were discussing something in the foreground. The only people that were missing from the image was Grantaire, which made sense because he was the artist, and Enjolras. He tried not to overthink it, in fact he tried to just forget about it, calling the meeting to order and continuing about his business as if he hadn’t seen the sketch at all.

He was able to forget about it for the rest of the day but once he was in bed he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had seen Grantaire show multiple portraits to various people in their group, but never once had Grantaire showed him one. He knew they didn’t get along all the time, that much was obvious to anyone who had spent more than 3 minutes in a room with them, but he had always thought Grantaire at least thought of him as an friendly acquaintance if not a friend. It bugged him, he had to admit that, it was getting to him, every time he watched Grantaire hand another person a sketch or just sit sketching during a meeting he got distracted and frustrated. Combeferre was the first to notice, or at least the first to ask him about it.

“What’s going on with you?” Combeferre asked, interrupting Enjolras’ ‘glaring at the back of Grantaire’s head as he showed Jehan some sketches, presumably of Jehan’ session.

“What?” Enjolras responded, tearing his eyes away.

“You’ve been burning holes in R’s head for the last 15 minutes.” He explained.

“I- what? No I haven’t.”

“Sure, ok, but if there’s something on your mind you can tell me.” Combeferre said, then  turned back to his book.

Enjolras sighed, turning back to Grantaire. “He draws everyone but me.” He said after a moment.

“That’s what you’re upset about?” Combeferre asked incredulously.

“I know it’s stupid but he draws everyone else, he even draws group pictures and I’m never in them.”

Combeferre watched Enjolras for a moment, looking as though he was trying to work out how to say something. “Do you know why… you’re upset about this?” He finally asked slowly.

Enjolras had no idea how to respond to that, he thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know, I would like to think that he considers me at least somewhat a friend."

“And that’s it?”

“What else would it be?”

“Well, I was just thinking, maybe… you like him.”

Enjolras stared at him. “What?” Was all he could come up with to respond.

Combeferre just shrugged, said, “I don’t know, think about it.” and went back to his book.

Enjolras spent the rest of the afternoon staring at Grantaire.

That night he got into bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about Grantaire’s smile, the way his eyes lit up a little and crinkled in the corners. He thought about Grantaire’s hair, how soft it looked and how it would feel between his fingers. He thought about Grantaire’s hands in his hair. He thought about the anger that was so often directed towards him, the way Grantaire’s voice filled with frustration when he was arguing with Enjolras. He thought about the way Grantaire never spoke to him outside of meetings. And he thought about how Grantaire never drew him. He came to 2 conclusions: 1. He had a massive crush on Grantaire, and 2. Grantaire hated him. So he called Combeferre.

“Enjolras? It’s 2am what’s wrong?”

“I like Grantaire.”

“Ok.”

“He hates me.”

“What brought you to that conclusion?”

“He never draws me! And the only time he talks to me is when he’s arguing with me. But mostly he never draws me.”

“I think you should ask R why he never draws you.”

“I can’t do that!” Enjolras exclaimed.

“Well that’s all the advice I have for you at this ungodly hour, night Enj.” 

Then Combeferre hung up, leaving Enjolras to somehow go to sleep while his brain replayed every harsh word he ever said to Grantaire and every harsh reply he received.

~~~~~

They didn’t have a meeting until Wednesday but Enjolras did not have the patience to wait that long. He decided he needed to do it face to face, and then, with the majority of his impulse control, Combeferre, out with Courfeyrac, decided to turn up at Grantaire’s door unannounced.

It took him approximately 5 seconds after knocking to realise it was a terrible idea but as he turned around to leave the door opened and Grantaire stepped out looking like he’d just woken up. He was shirtless, his hair was a mess and he was looking at Enjolras with a confused and half asleep expression.

“‘Jolras? What are you doing here? It’s 8am.” Grantaire said, and Enjolras swore his heart skipped a beat at Grantaire’s… everything, he could honestly say he had never seen Grantaire this dishevelled, this… he would almost say vulnerable looking. 

“I… I wanted to know why you never draw me.”

Grantaire stared at him. “Why I never… draw you? That’s why you turned up here at 8 in the morning on a Friday?”

Enjolras was beginning to realise how stupid he sounded. “I know it’s ridiculous but you draw everyone else but you’ve never even once drawn me and I just want to know if it’s because you hate me.”

“Because I- no, I don’t hate you.” Grantaire answered simply.

“Then why?!”

Grantaire sighed and looked around before rubbing a hand over his face and saying, “Why don’t you come in?”

Enjolras nodded and followed Grantaire into his living room, sitting awkwardly on his couch while Grantaire went to get a shirt.

“I don’t draw you because I don’t think I can.” Grantaire said, sitting down across from Enjolras.

“How am I any harder to draw?”

“You aren’t I just…” Grantaire sighed and paused for a moment, looking as if he was building up confidence, “I don’t feel like I can do you justice.”

“You- what?” Enjolras was actually shocked, whatever he had been expecting it was not that.

Grantaire just shrugged, watching Enjolras carefully as if he thought he was going to hit him or yell at him.

“Grantaire your art is incredible, you would do me more than just justice.”

“Look at you though, you’re gorgeous Enj, you’re a god, and I’m… well, me. There’s no way I could even come close to capturing you.”

“Do you really believe that?” Enjolras asked, Grantaire just nodded and without a second thought Enjolras shifted so he was closer to Grantaire and reached out a hand, pausing before it touched Grantaire's face, silently asking for a sign that this was ok, which Grantaire offered in a nod of his head. “I am no better than you.” He began, his palm resting on Grantaire’s jaw and his thumb brushing his cheek, “And that is not an insult to me. Because you are brilliant, you’re so talented R, and… I kind of really like you.” Enjolras watched Grantaire carefully for a reaction but his expression was unreadable.

“Are you fucking with me?” Grantaire said finally, and Enjolras dropped his hand.

“No! Do you really think I’d do that?”

Grantaire eyed him for a moment before sighing and reaching for Enjolras’ hand. “No.” He said, playing with Enjolras’ fingers. “I just find it hard to believe.”

“Do you believe me?”

“I want to.” Grantaire replied honestly.

Enjolras watched him for a moment then asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Grantaire nodded, entwining his fingers with Enjolras’ and shifting so they were closer. Enjolras could feel Grantaire’s breath on his lips and he didn’t even think before he was jolting forward threading his fingers through Grantaire’s hair and connecting their lips. Grantaire twisted his hands into the back of Enjolras’ shirt tugging him closer, moving him onto Grantaire’s lap. It was everything Enjolras had wanted, R was alternating between skimming his fingertips under Enjolras’ shirt and gripping Enjolras’ hips and his hair was soft between Enjolras’ fingers. R’s mouth was soft and gentler than he had anticipated but it was perfect. When he finally pulled back he found he didn’t want to go too far, he leant his forehead on R’s with their noses brushing together.

“Believe me now?” Enjolras murmured against Grantaire’s lips. Grantaire nodded slightly, his eyes were still closed and his hands were gripping Enjolras’ hips, Enjolras wasn’t sure he was actually listening.

~~~~~

It was two weeks later and Enjolras woke to light hitting his face, which was odd because his bedroom didn’t have a window facing the bed, then the previous night began coming back to him. It had been snowing when he and Grantaire finished the movie, and Grantaire didn’t want Enjolras going home alone in that weather, so he had stayed the night. He had fallen asleep tucked up behind Grantaire with his face buried in the back of Grantaire’s neck. But he couldn’t feel Grantaire now, the bed was cold on either side of him. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room.

“Morning Ange.” Grantaire was sitting at the end of the bed with a large notebook in his lap.

“Morning.” Enjolras said, sitting up. “What’re you drawing?”

Grantaire smiled and turned the notebook around so Enjolras could see it. It was Enjolras, asleep, looking peaceful and… stunning, it was stunning. All the most angular points of his face were softened by the lighting and his hair was spread on the pillow around his face glowing like a halo. He didn’t know what to say, it was gorgeous.

“Do you like it?” Grantaire asked quietly.

“I love it, R it’s… it’s gorgeous.” Enjolras said, his voice soft with awe, he reached out and tugged the notebook out of Grantaire’s hands and put it to the side before grabbing his hands and pulling him towards himself. Grantaire let himself be pulled, ending up leaning over Enjolras who laid back down.

Enjolras cupped the back of Grantaire’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. “I love it.” Enjolras murmured against Grantaire’s mouth. “I love you.”

Grantaire pulled back a little, his eyes meeting Enjolras’. “I love you too.” He replied.

Enjolras grinned, flopping back onto the pillows. Grantaire smiled down at him before lowering himself onto the bed next to Enjolras. Grantaire’s head was resting on Enjolras’ shoulder and he was pressing gentle kisses to Enjolras’ neck. Their hands were entwined between them and their legs were tangled together under the blankets, and Enjolras never wanted this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Basically I saw a post that was talking about how what if instead of always drawing Enj, R never drew him and I couldn't help but write something, I have no idea how to link things on ao3 but you can find the post here: http://inktaire.tumblr.com/post/163187325240/i-know-we-all-rave-about-grantaire-drawing-or
> 
> Find me on tumblr @girlsinthestars


End file.
